Torture Tenko Chabashira 1
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: The Exisals decide to destroy poor Tenko in an agonizing way...


Torture Tenko Chabashira 1

The sixteen high school students looked on in horror at the appearance of five bipedal weapons platforms called Exisals.

Taking advantage of the stunned silence, the voice coming from the blue Exisal exclaimed, "Should we take these for a spin by killin' one of 'em!?"

"Gyyyyahhh!" Tenko Chabashira exclaimed. "It wouldn't be any fun picking on plain, good-for-nothing commoners!"

"You're right. We should at least think of an interesting way to kill you." The blue Exisal chortled evilly. "Maybe I'll pick ya up and squeeze ya till your guts come gushin' out like toothpaste!"

"P-Please! Not like toothpaste!"

"Then what if… we start peelin' off their limbs one by one, like string cheese?" The orange Exisal offered snidely.

"Please, not like string cheese either!" Tenko exclaimed, petrified.

"Haha, I'm bored of waiting! It's time for a demonstration of force!" The blue Exisal lunged forward and grabbed Tenko in its vise-like grip. "I got the noisy one!"

"GWAHHH! Why me?!" The thrashing girl twisted and fought the mech's metallic claw to no avail. "Please, mercy, I'll do anything- stop- ARGHHHH!"

The red Exisal began squeezing slowly, crushing Tenko's abdomen.

"NOOO! PLEASE! NOO! WHY?!" Tenko pleaded in agony, before descending into animalistic screams. "UWAHHHHH!"

Helpless to relieve the excruciating pain, Tenko only twitched and writhed agonizingly. As her soft internal organs ruptured in rapid succession, blood and feces spurted out of her anus along with rectal prolapse, then her vagina, and finally out of her urethra as her bladder ruptured.

Blood easily soaked her underpants and flowed down her legs, socks, and shoes, before dripping on the floor, forming a pool of blood beneath her. Some of Tenko's ruptured organs forced themselves upward, causing her to violently vomit blood.

Finally, Tenko just hung limply in the Exisals' hand, twitching in horrific, unimaginable tortuous suffering for a few more agonizing seconds, unable to comprehend why she had to suffer this merciless torture. Finally, at long last, she expired mercifully due to blood loss.

All this took place within a matter of minutes. All the other students were frozen in shock, unable to do anything- not they could do much anyway.

"AUGHHH!"

"GAHHHH!"

"UWAHHH!"

Screams broke out among the students as they saw the blue Exisal drop Tenko's destroyed body like a broken ragdoll on a puddle of her own blood, feces, and urine.

"Brrulubrgbbb!" The pink Exisal made retching noises. "Aughhhh! So much gore!"

"Uh, were you really supposed to kill one of them?" The orange Exisal questioned.

"Wait! I just remembered! We can't kill them with the Exisals." The red Exisal piped up. "According to the schedule, the Exisals aren't supposed to show up till later!"

"But… we're in the Exisals right now," The orange Exisal pointed out the obvious.

"Oh! So we are!" The red Exisal replied.

"We screwed up." The pink Exisal bemoaned. "We're not supposed to be in the Exisals for our first appearance, much less kill one of them!"

"Whatevers, we can just find a replacement quickly," The orange Exisal brushed the issue off dismissively.

"Why- Wh-whaat? Why is this happening?" A pasty, greenish look came over Kaede's face.

"Eh, don't worry about it!" The orange Exisal falsely-reassured sardonically. "Finding people to replace you guys is easier than you might think!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nine years ago, on June 28, 2009, Honduras' despotic and socialist President Manuel Zelaya (Liberal Party) was removed from power by his own Liberal Party led by Roberto Micheletti, after trying to extend his reign by adding terms through unconstitutional means.

Democracy was restored to Honduras after the fall of Zelaya's tyranny, and as a result, in the 2009 presidential election, Porfirio Lobo Sosa and the conservative National Party won a decisive victory over the Liberal Party.


End file.
